


Stuck In The Closet

by sorryuser



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: Jace has never kissed a guy in his life, by the angel, he's never even felt feelings for another guy. But, Simon can't say the same. He's has crushes on guys many times, one of those crushes being a major one on Jace. Though he's never really kissed a boy, he knows what it feels like now and it's overwhelming and breathtaking, literally.





	1. Stuck In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first Jimon fic so bare with me, I hope you like it!

"You got the mortal cup?" Jace exclaims while walking into Clary's room, pausing for a second when he sees Simon there too, "Mundane." Jace says as a hello.

"Jace." Simon mumbled, his cheeks turning a dark red. He turned to face Clary, as if not wanting to look at Jace. This causes Jace to pull a confused face but disregards the actions, paying attention to Clary again.

"And you'd never believe where, it was literally in a tarot card." She began walking towards the door, "I'll go get it." Before she leaves she turned toward both men, "You two play nice." Then she was out the door.

A harsh silence invades the room as Simon plays with his fingers and Jace awkwardly stands in the center of the room. It's confusing really. He has no idea why Simon's acting like this.

"So..." Jace begins, trying to lift the tension.

"Yeah..." Simons replies.

"Did I go too far with the jokes or something? You've been super quiet lately." Jace asks.

"What?" Simon looks up at Jace, "N-No, i'm good. We're good, the jokes are fine?" He shakes his head out of embarrassment.

"Cool, thought you had a crush on me or something. Though I don't see why you wouldn't." Jace smiles at him but he doesn't respond, causing Jace's smile to waver slightly.

"Ha, funny." Simons replies sarcastically.

"Wait-" Jace begins.

"You know what? I gotta go." Simon stands abruptly, trying to quickly exit the room. As he passes by Jace, he grips onto Simon's wrist pulling him back.

"This is my point exactly. I know we don't really like each other but-"

"Correction, you don't like me." Simon adds, yanking his wrist from Jace's tight grasp.

Jace rolls his eyes at the comment, "Either way, what's wrong with you? You're acting weird."

"Nothing's wrong with me, so why don't you just wait here for Clary." Simon spits back, attempting to walk away again but this time Jace grabs him by his shirt collar and practically slams him up against the nearest wall.

"Listen," His face now mere centimeters from Simon's, "I could care less if you're butt hurt over Clary, get over it. It was never gonna happen between you guys anyw- _mmph_!" Jace is cut off by Simon's mouth on his.

Lips pressed tightly against his in a heated lock. As Jace's hands on Simon's shirt begin to loosen, Simon's hands find their way around Jace's neck, pulling him in deeper. Jace's arms travel around his waist, their chest now pressed flush against each other. It's a mad kiss, feeling something they've never felt before.

Jace has never kissed a guy in his life, by the angel, he's never even felt feelings for another guy. But, Simon can't say the same. He's has crushes on guys many times, one of those crushes being a major one on Jace. Though he's never really kissed a boy, he knows what it feels like now and it's overwhelming and breathtaking, literally.

He pulls away first with his eyes still shut, afraid that if he opens his eyes he'd see a very mad Jace. Seconds that feel like hours pass and he's thinking 'god I gotta get outta here as quick as possible.'

"Simon." He hears Jace say, causing him to open his eyes finally. He's out of breath, they both are. Both still clearly in each others space, huffing loudly. Jace doesn't really know what to say now but Simon begins to regain what just happened.

He kissed Jace, badass, shadowhunter, can literally murder you, Jace. Out of instinct he pushes Jace back, his body immediately feeling cold, "I'm am." He pauses, trying to regain his words, "so sorry." He finishes, almost to soft to hear, then bolts for the door. Too fast for Jace to catch him again. Just as he's exiting the door Clary walks in, but he just pushes past her.

Clary looks towards Jace, "What did you do?!" She asks.

"It wasn't me," Jace clears his throat as to get his composure back, "It was him."

-

A week later, Simon still hasn't come back to the institute. Or if he has, he's been very good at avoiding Jace. It's a childish move really, but Jace's move is too. He finds Clary's phone and, since he knows her password, unlocks it. He pulls up Simon's number and texts him that he needs to get to the institute ASAP. An immediate text back from Simon says, 'On my way.' Jace then deletes the messages and puts the phone back exactly how he had found it, making the whole ordeal seem like it never even happened.

Around 30 minutes later, Simon walks into the Institute and walks towards Alec, "Do you know where Clary is?" He asks, looking up at Alec's usual emotionless face.

"No, why would I? I'm not in charge of her." Alec comments back.

Simon's shoulders slump as he rolls his eyes, "Thanks, Alec. Always the help i'm looking for." He says, patting Alec on the shoulder then walking past him. As he's walking down the hall to Clary's room,another door opens suddenly and pulls him inside by the arm. The room is dark and cramped and Simon is really struggling to find a light switch.

The light finally comes on and Simon's met with the person he's been trying so hard not to be trapped in a closet with. "Christ, are you gonna punch me? Please don't punch me." Simon's rambling now, "I didn't mean to kiss you, i'm sorry." Then Jace is laughing.

"You're laughing. Why are you laughing?" Simons asks, eyes going wide as Jace begins walking towards him. Not having space in this small storage room proves relevant when Simon can't even take a step back before hitting the wall.

Jace is close to him now, same position as a week ago. This time he's breathing sweetly against Simon's neck, "Why were you avoiding me?" Jace asks, though he already knows the answer, he looks up at Simon now. Their eyes connecting automatically.

"I don't think you remember, honestly why would you, but I kissed you and you could literally snap someones neck and I kinda like living." Simon admits, his eyes flickering to Jace's lips for a second.

"That doesn't answer my question." Jace says, breath tickling Simon's lips.

"I kissed you and didn't want you to murder me." Simon chuckles weakly, trying to lighten the tense mood.

"Do you wanna kiss me again?" Jace asks, hands covering over Simon's hips now.

"Why does th-" Simon begins

"Answer the question." Jace smiles, his eyes lock on Simon's lips.

"Yeah." Simon finally answers and Jace's lips are immediately on his. His hands hiding themselves under Simon's shirt as his lips travel down to Simon's neck.

"This can't be real." Simons gasps, losing his hands in Jace's hair.

Their lips connect again, "I can't believe it either." Jace says against his lips briefly, gripping around Simon's hips.

Simon moans softly, gripping onto Jace's leather jacket for some type of leverage, "Don't you have a room. You know, one with a bed?" Simons says through groans.

Jace pulls away and looks at him with a cocked eyebrow, "Sometimes I forget you're a virgin nerd." He laughs.

"I'm not a virgin!" Simon protests.

"But you are a nerd, come on." Jace replies, pulling away from Simon and exiting the small closet. Simon rolls his eyes but follows Jace soon anyways.


	2. Loud For Me

When they get to Jace's room, Simon's pushed up against the wall near the door. Jace's hands trailing over his waist, immediately gripping his ass and pulling him closer.

"You really get to work, don't you?" Simon laughs awkwardly, as Jace works on the hickeys populating around his neck.

"New experiences do things to a person." Jace mumbles against his neck

Simons pushes him back slightly to look him in the eyes, "If you don't wanna do this then-" He starts.

"By the angel, Simon. Shut up." Jace laughs, pulling him to the bed. Jace falls onto it first, bringing Simon down with him. With Simon now straddling him, their lips lock in a hungry kiss.

Through the tangle of legs they discard of their clothes and Simon ends up on bottom. Jace settled between his legs, cock pressed tightly against Simon's hole.

Simon jumps, "Shouldn't there be like a prepping process?" He asks, voice drenched with concern.

"I'm getting there, Lewis. Hey, look at me." Jace pauses, waiting for Simon's eyes to connect with his, "I've got you." Then he smiles his famous Jace smile that always seems to make Simon's heart race.

"Wayland has a heart? Who would've known." Simon comments, smiling up at him.

Jace reaches over him towards his bedside table and digs in a drawer, pulling out a condom and a disposable bottle of lube. He drips a generous amount on two fingers then places them against Simon's hole, not pushing in yet. Simon's eyes trail down Jace's naked torso, looking between them where Jace's hand disappears.

"Have you done this before?" Jace asks.

Simon looks up at him in disbelief, "Stop asking stupid questions." He blushes.

"So, that's a no?" Jace chuckles.

"Shut u- _fuck_! Jace." Simon begins, cut off by Jace sliding a finger in. Head falling back against the sheets.

"Mundane's got some filthy words," Jace smirks, leaning down close go Simon's ear, "Can't wait to hear you scream my name."

Simon's blush darkens, his hands leaning up to grip Jace's biceps as Jace adds another finger. "Christ, Jace." He whimpers, legs spreading slightly.

Soon enough Jace has three fingers in, stretching Simon gently, "Alright, alright. I'm ready." Simon breaths out after several minutes, averting his eyes from Jace's gaze.

Jace removes his fingers, ripping the condom packet open and slipping it over his cock. Pressing the tip against Simon's hole he says, "Still wanna do this?"

"God, yes." Simon replies immediately, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Jace finally starts to push in. A long drawn out moan follows as soon as Jace bottoms out.

"Big, so big. Shit, I'm- I can't- oh fuck." A mangled mess escapes Simon's mouth as Jace hovers over him. An arm on either side of Simon's face, he leans down to give Simon a strong kiss.

"Big as in good?" Jace smirks against his lips, their heavy breathing mixing.

"Big as in fuck me please." Simon whimpers, small mewls escaping his mouth when Jace begins his small thrusts into Simon.

"You gonna be loud for me?" Jace asks, his nose now rubbing against Simon's.

"Yes, yes, yes." Simon says during thrusts, opening his eyes to connect them with Jace's. His hands get lost in Jace's hair as he pulls him down, the very small gap between them gone. Simon kisses him roughly, gaining that extra confidence. Jace's thrusts gradually get harder and rougher, while Simon's moans get louder and more airy.

"I’m going to mark you as mine." Jace says, trailing down to Simon's neck, "Who knew the mundane was so dirty." Jace pulls Simon's leg up, setting it on his shoulder. The new angle causes Jace to thrust deeper and for Simon to moan out loudly in pleasure.

"Please, Jace." Simon gasps, "Talk to me." He pleads.

"You like this, yeah? Love the feeling of my cock buried deep inside of you." Jace's hands grip Simon's hair, pulling so his eyes open and he's looking straight at Jace, "The fact that everyone can probably hear you pushes you, huh?"

"Slower, fuck, slower." Simons flinches slightly, Jace slows almost to a stop. He leans down just enough to lay his forehead against Simon's head. Simon breaks the small gap and kisses Jace slowly.

Their bodies move together, sweaty skin pressed against each other as they moan. Dirty nothing whispered from Jace to Simon. Jace's hands gripping Simon's hair, pulling his head back to show off his neck, "You're fucking gorgeous." Jace praises, "You take me so well, baby."

"Yes, Jace, call me that again." Simon whimpers.

"Taking my cock like a champ, baby. So beautiful and loud, I love it." Simon feels Jace smile against his neck, "Doing so well, Lewis."

Simon's eyes shut tightly, "Fuck, i'm gonna come." His voice becomes higher as white hot spurts cover his stomach, and he arches his back. Jace follows suit, come filling the condom. He pulls out slowly and ties it off, throwing it near the waste bin then falling next to Simon.

A silence falls over them, the sound of panting filling the room. "So.." Simon begins with heavy breaths.

"So.." Jace mocks, laughing slightly.

"Can we actually try this relationship thing?" Simon asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, we can." Jace smiles.

-

The next morning they leave the room at different times, Jace leaving first, not wanting anyone know about what they did or their "relationship" yet. Jace calls everyone, downworlders included, to the front of the institute for notes on a new demon. Simon walks in smiling towards the group consisting of Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Clary, and Jace.

"Simon, darling! How've you been?" Magnus exclaims, pulling out a seat next to him, "Have a seat!"

"I don't think he'll be doing much sitting." Alec mumbles, standing behind Magnus' chair now.

"What does that mean?" Magnus questions, looking from Simon to Alec.

"All i'm saying is that Jace isn't as straight as we originally thought." Alec smirks at Jace.

After seconds of agonizing silence, Izzy exclaims, "No way! That's actually impossible, those two?!"

Alec turns to her, "Yes, those two." Mocking her reaction.

"H-how did you-?" Simon stutters.

"You're not as quiet as you think. Mundanes, so idiotic, I don't get them." He laughs.

"Who would've known." Magnus comments, an eyebrow cocked.

Simon blushes, looking towards Jace in disbelief hoping he'd say something, "Our relationship has nothing to do with you guys. Can we get on with this please?" Jace finally says.

"Aha! So you admit it!" Clary exclaims, standing abruptly.

"Yeah! So, what?" Jace replies.

It's silent again, "They're cute together, I won't lie about that." Izzy mumbles, causing Jace to roll his eyes. Jace ignores all other comments regarding Simon and him and just continues with the demon problem, sparing a wink at Simon when no one's actually paying attention to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want a smutty part 2!! Hope you liked it!


End file.
